


The new guardian of the miraculous

by Ralie__Co



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, New Guardian, new heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralie__Co/pseuds/Ralie__Co
Summary: After season 3, Marinette become the new guardian. With the help of Wayzz she will not just learn how to be a guardian but also how to be herself.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 73
Kudos: 335





	1. Not a chapter

**Author's Note:**

> First Miraculous fanfic... Hope you like it!

This is the story of Marinette Dupain-Chang. She’ll learn not only how to be a guardian but also how to be herself...

Ok, English is Not my first language (I’m a French speaker) So don’t judge me! Xp


	2. New guardian and secret...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was raining...  
> I was running like I never run before.

It was raining...

I was running like I never run before.

What he was asking me was to much...

How could I do it alone when all he instructed me was to keep it a secret and let no one except the miraculous olders know about me.

Didn't he know that I wasn't the right person? 

After all... I am just...

me.

What if I lose all the miraculous??

What if someone find out about me and stole the miraculous box???

And there I was, running in the middle of the night under the rain with the last thing that I have from him in my hand. 

His turntable.

I lost everything...

My friends, the heroes I choose, my mentor...

Today, I had to send him away with Marianne. 

He didn't even remembered who I was.

I felt my eyes start to tearing up.

I wanted to cry.

But, I need to be strong...

I can't let myself get akumatized.

I'm running home.

I want to go in my room the faster I can, I need time to think about everything that happened.

I feel like tears are about to burst out, my eyes feel sore even if I didn't cry.

When I stop running I'm in front of my parents bakery, I enter fast, "Where did you find this ?" my mom say, looking at me puzzled. 

Water dripping down of my dark black hairs.

Well I can't said that a friend of mine give it to me, cause she will ask who gave it to me, "I found it in a thrift store down the road..."

Please don't ask me more. I just want to go to bed, "Oh ok..."

Thanks mom. 

"I'm going to bed now"  
I didn't let her respond, I just run up the stairs. 

I know that my parents watch me more since the accident with Lila.

That liar...

I went to retreat a towel for my wet hair.

When I'm in my room I let out a sight. Shit... what about Wayzz. 

I just can't let him in the box... 

right?

By the way I need to create a new box for the miraculous.  
Cause now hawkmoth now what it look like...

Just my luck.


	3. Wayzz and Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if it mean that I will lose all my memories...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a really interesting chapter, but it will be better later ! Also I post every Tuesday... cause why not ;)

I need to hide the miraculous box, I was just thinking of building a pink wooden box to hide in my closet. 

I will need wood for that and a lock...

But now the most important thing is to talk to Wayzz.  
I look at Tikki, she look worried. 

I know what it feel like, " Tikki I should let Wayzz out, after all he was with Master before..."

She look at me with a sad smile, "That a great idea Marinette, like always!"

I smile at her, " will it be ok if I keep him with me all the time? You know... like to go to school."

She look at me again. 

I see hope in her eyes, now that's the Tikki I know, " sure!! After all you are the new master it's your choice to make, but don't transform with the bracelet on. We don’t want someone taking him while your ladybug.”

She right, and with the two of them I could be calmer... 

Maybe...

Ok!

That's it Marinette! 

No more listening to the bully like Chloe or Lila!  
why would I care of what they think after all!!!

Cause I don’t.

I just need to toughen up a bit.

Finally I reach the miraculous box, and put Wayzz bracelet on. 

It turns a golden pink with a white rope, and Wayzz appears. 

He seem distraught at first, "What...why am I here?" I look at him with a small smile on my face. Look like he's as insecure as me at the moment.

We did both lost Master at the same time.

" You know I couldn't just let you in that box."

He give me a little smile.  
I really feel sad for him... he was with Master for so long after all.

I hope that I can be as good as Master one day... 

Even if it mean that I will lose all my memories...

After, I go hide the box under a pile of clothes in my closet.

Just in case...

I work a little bit on homework before I look at the clock.

" Oh shoot, it is really late, and I have school tomorrow..!" 

I change in my pyjamas and I get my outfit for tomorrow... why not change my style a little bit. 

After all, I don't really have any friends now... 

No! 

I need to stay positive!  
Even if I don't have any now, I will find some later!

" Wayzz, I know that your bed is in the turntable, but you can sleep with Tikki on my pillow or I can make another bed for you tomorrow?" 

He look at me for a moment, " thank you very much, but I'll sleep in the turntable for now..."

He say while going for the turntable on my desk.  
I turn off the light, go in my bed with Tikki. I say goodnight to both of them and for the first time in a couple of month I fell asleep pretty fast.


	4. Morning and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put my earphones as I walk to school. I love to listen to Jagged Stone.  
> When I get up the school stairs I see that a lot of people look at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day y’all !!
> 
> À plus !

Uuuuuggghhhh !?!!!

My alarm ring.  
Cmon Marinette time to wake up. 

As I get up I see that it just 7:00 o’clock.

I got 1 hour to get prepare for hell.

As I choose last night, I put a black jeans with a dark red sweater and my black shoes.  
Nothing more I don't want to over do it... you know?

And I can hide Wayzz bracelet too.

Before going down I take my purse as Tikki and Wayzz go in.

For the first time this year I have time to eat breakfast at home...!  
I go down and my mom look surprise to see me.

"Wow, Marinette you're early today!"

"Yeah, I slept pretty well last night."

I take my time to eat, I'm in not rush after all!

Still it's almost 8:00, "Ohh shoot I need to go! Love you mom!"

I put my earphones as I walk to school. I love to listen to Jagged Stone.  
When I go up the school stairs I see that a lot of people look at me. 

Is there something on my face? 

It can't be because I change clothes... right?

Why are they all looking at me?

But then I hear a weird sound over the voice of Jagged Stone...

I turn around to see that Lila is kinda talking to... me.

I mean I can't hear anything soooo.... I just look at her and when she seems to stop talking she have that evil grin on her face. 

What were she saying?

I really want to know but at the same time I don't.  
There a long (weird) moment that we're just starting at each other.

That when I take out my earphones.

"You said something?"

She look shock as her eyes get big. And just when she about to say something I say, "Well I guess not"  
and I put my earphones back and start walking up the stairs. 

I really don't know what she was saying.  
Probably something bad...

I pass by Alya and Nino.  
Why does everyone look so shock?  
I look at her for a second before turning my gaze away. 

What a great friend...


	5. Faux pas and Fracas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teach come in and start taking the presences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put some French song, but you know I’m not French... so would you want me to put some Quebec song?? XD

As I get to my classroom, I go seat all the way up. 

You know the place that my "best friend" thought would be ok to put me just because of the liar?

Yeah this one, at the far end of the room. 

The place that the teacher doesn't bother to look at. 

The perfect place for me now. 

I could pretty much do anything there, without any one to really see me.

I like really need some ME time and if I seat with Alya it would be awkward after everything that happened...

I get my book out of my bag and put my earphones in it for the little time I have.

(Papaoutai : Stromae)

Almost everyone in the class now, except Adrien.  
The teacher come in and start taking the presences.  
When it come to my name, I raise my hand and say clearly  
"Here "

The teacher seems kinda impressed and then Adrien come rushing in the class. 

"I'm here too!!"

A couple of student chuckles while I put my hand down.

"Good to see you Adrien! And good thing that Marinette is here before the bell ring this morning!"

This class go kinda smoothly. 

I don't really listen. 

I'm try hard to think how I will find a lock for my box, I need something almost impossible to open... 

(cause last time someone tried to get my diary it almost end badly...)

...and I will paint it pink since I want it to blend in my room so no one really pay attention at it.

Even though no one will really come in my room...

Ok, i must admit it.

I wasn't listening.

But then it as to happen.  
The teacher look up and see that I'm not listening.  
So she climb up the stairs and stop right in front me.

"So Marinette, where were you right now?"

Some students chuckles.

I look at her.  
I blink slowly...  
Did she really ask me that?  
Like I'm in your class obviously. 

I didn't move since the class start. Ooooohhh maybe she talking about me not listening.

"I'm somewhere on the moon ms. Bustier ! But I'll come back down to earth... soon. "

She look kinda surprised. 

The couple of students who were chuckling stop.

Well, sure I never responded like that before but I don't want to be little clumsy "Maritrash" anymore. 

She just have to deal with it.  
She doesn't say anything else and just go back to the front of the class. 

Most of my classmates are still looking at me thought. 

Anyway, I have maybe an idea for my box.  
I will go after school search for the materials. 

Yep!

Please make the time past faster for one in my life!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put some French song, but you know I’m not French... so would you want me to put some Quebec song?? XD


	6. Cafeteria and Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, I know it. I mean why would you get akumatized when I was targeted first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!! ^.^

The bell ring. 

It's time to eat...

It's not like I'm afraid now that I don't have... well, any friends... hehe.

I will just eat at a table alone with my earphones and my solitude.

After, I could always draw some clothes or a model of my box. 

Great! 

After school I should also go to to Master old "home". Wayzz said that everything that I need to be the gardian was there. 

Also, I need to go search for his tablet...

Look like I will have to learn another language...

Looks like trying to learn mandarin wasn't enough...

...now I can understand it better than before but speaking is still a little hard...

Good things that I'm not alone.

I have all the kwamis to teach me!

I'm in the cafeteria. 

And there is the table were Alya, Nino and Adrien site. 

Ooooohhh there a table with no one far far at the end of the cafeteria. 

Perfect!

I go there while putting my earphones. 

(Need u by : Joyca)

Good thing that I wake up early this morning I was able to take the lunch my mom made me.  
I made my way without looking at anyone. 

I finally sit down and open my lunch and start eat my soup. 

Everything go smoothly and I get my sketchbook out off my bag, until Lila decide that sitting at my table was acceptable.

I don't even look at her. 

Why should I?

I can't even hear her, my music to loud. 

Ooooouuuh I really like this song.

And then she just hit her hand on the table.   
I look up at her slowly.   
I took one of my earphones out.   
Wow her face look ugly like that, "Stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles."

After that I put my earphones back. 

What...!?!

I needed to said that.   
If she keep doing that she end up like a old witch.   
All I want is her feelings good when she becomes old.

She forcefully take my earphones out.   
"Listen ones, I'm not gonna repeat that. Stop acting like your all mighty. Your nothing Marinette-" 

I whisper back, "Shut up, you Howkmoth lover..."

Her mask fell for for a couple of seconds. 

Fear show clearly on her face. 

"Yeah, I know it. I mean why would you get akumatized when I was targeted first?"

She try to talk but I cut her with my hand.

"And you know what? You so pathetic that you need to lie to make your shity life better. Go die with Hawkmoth somewhere for all I care, you pathetic mythomaniac" 

I murmured back. I get up from my chair, and look back one more time and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Have a great life, Hawkmoth fan #1. Hope you get akumatized again!"

I get out of the cafeteria.   
Everyone look at me. 

I make an eye contact with Alya and then Adrien.   
They look shock.   
When I walk in the corridors I heard:

"Marinette wait!"


	7. Repartee and Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that I always say that we shouldn't know our identity, but that came with the guardian things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it !!

"What do you want Adrien?"

I ask a little annoyed. 

Why does he want to talk to me now. 

Is he not on Lila side like everyone anyway?

"What happened back there? You seem pretty angry."

I turn around still walking and look at him.   
Ahh right, the guardian already told me about that.   
Since I'm the guardian... I can feel the miraculous holder. 

Not that I didn't already have my suspicions about Adrien...

I know that I always say that we shouldn't know our identity, but that came with the guardian things...

"I have my reasons... and I was not angry just pissed."

He look surprised.   
I mean I can talk to him normally now. No more stuttering.

Kinda feel great to be able to speak my mind clearly.

"Uumh, yeah sur-"

"If that all, I'm gonna go eat the rest of my lunch... somewhere... alone... where no one can see me"

"Oh ok- Can I come with you..? I don't really want to go back..."

I look back at him.   
He look nervous for some reason...

"Ok, then wait for me one minutes. Gotta do some girls stuff first... if you know what I mean."

His face turn red when he realized what I meant.

"Y-yeah, sure... mmh mmh... hum. I'll wait."

I smirk... why is it so simple to tease him...?

I enter the girls bathroom. And look to see if there anyone here.   
Ok seem clear.  
I open my bag and Tikki and Wayzz come out. 

"I gotta have him in my pocket..."

Tikki look a little surprise and Wayzz nods in agreement. 

"What!?!?"  
"I'm the guardian Tikki, I have no choice other than make him feel like he can trust me... I can't tell him who I am but maybe if he feel safe enough he'll told me by himself."

They look at each other before turning back to me. Tikki finally nods with a little ok.

I get out of the bathroom and go eat with Adrien.   
I try to make some small talk and I invited him to my small trip to the shop later.  
I need someone to help me with Master's things. 

The rest of the day go smoothly.

I catch Adrien glances at me a couples  
of time.   
I catch his eye when the final bell ring. 

I pick my things slowly and get out the last one.   
When I come to my locker I see that it's raining outside.   
Good thing I have a umbrella in my locker all the time now.

I go to Adrien locker and "hide" behind his locker door and when he close it he jump.

"Hey, Adrien"

He look at me with is hand on is heart and I smirk.

"Ma-Marinette! Don't scare me like that."

"It's nothing you never did"  
He look at me more surprised and then look down a little embarrassed.

"Your coming or not?"  
I say with the umbrella on my shoulder.  
He follow me outside.

"Where are we going?"

I open the umbrella and step In the rain.

"I told you I need to buy somethings "


	8. Lock and Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you mean? It's for locking you in my basement.",   
> I say with a little smile. He rolls his eyes and I can't stop myself from laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to listen to some music while reading put on “Salut les amoureux” From Joe Dassin !!

He step under the umbrella with me. 

Geez he's really tall. 

But still I hold the umbrella a little higher. 

We walk in a total silence, "It's was ok with your dad to come with me?"

He turn his head towards me and give a shy smile while rubbing is neck, "I said that I was studying with a friends for a big test."

I nod and turn my head back to the road.   
We're almost at the shop when I tell him, "I need wood and a lock."

"Why would you need those?"

"To lock you up in my basement"

He stop walking.

"Just kidding... I don't even have a basement, idiot."

I say smiling at his reaction.

"I need to build a box.", I say when I turn to walk toward the shop. 

I really like this shop.   
I came here for my journal box.   
They have a lot of material from wood to fabric.   
But more importantly they have high-tech lock and other things really cheap but who work perfectly. 

While I search for what I need, Adrien follow me quietly.   
He look perplexe. Even more when I take a small lock in the form of a star.  
I buy everything and get out. 

"Why do you need all that?" 

"What do you mean? It's for locking you in my basement.",   
I say with a little smile. He rolls his eyes and I can't stop myself from laughing.

"Just kidding, is for locking something important. But I can't tell you what it is..."

Again, that look on him.   
Like he was thinking of some way to go away.   
He look stressed more than anything. 

We walk a little more when the rain stops.

"Oh by the way I need to go pick some things at my.... grandfathers house"

He look directly in my eyes, "is everything ok with him...?" Oh jeez I make him think that he's dead.

"Yeah, yeah he just... hum... Alzheimer's...! and he went somewhere else with... someone"

Wow I think... that's is the more...

...Pathetic lie I ever invented.

He still look at me.   
By the look on his face I know he doesn't believe me...

Well..........

We walk in silence.  
"You know Marinette, you can tell me anything..."  
I look at him, "yeah I know... you too, People use to say that I'm a good listener...." I say while bumping my elbow on his arm.

I murmur the last part of my phrase, "...but not a great speaker."

I stop walking. Where here.


	9. Adroit and Ambiguous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see that Adrien's about to answer when I cut him, "Just new furniture for my project and I couldn't pick all them myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know last week I posted it on Monday... but when I waked up I really thought it was Tuesday!! XD

He stop walking too.  
I turn toward the small building. 

I enter with the first key, then stop in front of his old door.   
"Hum would you mind staying in the first room only..?"

I can't look at him now, "yeah sure... take your time."

I open the door and it still smell the same stupid perfume he use to put.

"Take your shoes off and... hum... want to bow with me?"  
I look at him, shit my eyes start to burn. 

Don't cry Marinette, not until you close that door.

I'm kinda stress right now.

I never came here without Master.

He take his shoes off and so do I.   
I look at him, "you do not have to do it. It's just a way to show respect-"  
"No I'll do it..."

We bow for a couple of minutes, but I see him struggling to stay still, "you can stop, I'll come to you in a couple of minutes. You can go look, but only with your eyes."

He look at me while still bowing, "thanks... I can't feel my legs anymore, hehe"  
He finally get up and I see him walk around.

I close both my eyes and start murmuring, " Hope your ok Master, I'll try my best... I promise I'll won't let you down. Maybe one day we'll meet again... when everything is over..." 

I get up to look for him and there he is. 

Adrien in the other room looking through the "kitchen stuff".

Cause really we ALL know that's not normal cooking ingredients.

"Hey, hey, hey what do you think you’re doing?"  
At the sound of my voice he drop the jar he was holding, but I was faster than him and catch it before it crash on the ground.

"Wow carful! I don't even know where I could get that stuff."

He's flushed and stutter a little, "S-Sorry, I just couldn't help myself..."

He won't look at my face.   
Wow he is as red as a tomato right now.

"Don't worry Adrien, just, please don't break anything. If you do I'll make you go search for the exact same thing"

"What's that anyway...?"

I look at him.

After a couple of seconds, I look down to read what is written on the jar and than murmur, "They are branch from the dragon king's garden..."

"What did you say?"

"Seaweed, these are seaweed!"

There a long silence when I pick up the rest off Master things like his set of tea and most of the ingredients that I make sure to cover. 

There is only one thing that I couldn't find...

Where is his tablet...?

With a cardboards box in both our arm we go back to my house.

Finally we're at my house.   
I say hi to my parent, and of course they had to ask what was in these boxes.

I see that Adrien's about to answer when I cut him, "Just new furniture for my project and I couldn't pick all them myself."

Adrien give me a side look, "We're going upstairs, don't come in my room."

When we're finally in my room I close the trap and lock it. 

I had to since the accident with Chloé, the accident with the puppeteer, the one with Evillustrator and also the tv show...

Thanks world... now I know better..!

That's why I have lock on the outside of my door and one inside my room. 

So now I'm sure that no one can come here.

For safety I pull without problems my couch and put it on top of the trap.

"You're really starting to make me scared Marinette..."

I turn towards him.   
He really look uncomfortable.

I go to my desks so I can pull out all of my furniture out of the bag.

"It's just for precaution, don't stress about it. Now where's my ropes!"

When I turn around to see him trying to push my couch.

I can't stop laughing.   
I fall on my knees.

"Stop!!! I can't breathe!"

He look at me like I'm a psycho and I start laughing again.

"I'm sorry! But stop taking everything I say so seriously."

I say with tears in my eyes..

"Ouuuuffff, I don't think I laught this hard in a couples of months!"

He relax a little.   
And even laugh lightly, "Anyway why are you so scared of me...?"

There a silence in the room that look like it's last an hour. 

He look at me, than look down and again back at me.

He look ashame...   
why does he have that look....

Ooooh.   
Lila.

"What? Don't be scared to talk your mind."

He still look hesitant, "There's a rumour that one you took Alya in your room and... she saw something."

I look at him, "Something? What is it?"

"I don't know... she didn't said more."

I turn back to my desk and start placing my tools, "Well don't worry, I never did anything to Alya or anybody, in fact most of the time we would go to Alya's place. But, I mean why wouldn't you believe Lila..."

I turn back to take out the money that I didn't use out of my school bag and put it in my big jar hidden in my desk.

After I put it back in my desk.

To break the tension he say, "that's a lot of money you have."

He come closer and sit down on one of my chair, "yeah just in case I need to disappear for a moment..." I say without making eye contact.


	10. Babble and Bereft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he walks towards my stairs I say, "Sure." I turn back to my desks and put some low music  
> (Amour plastic: Videoclub)

He gulped and ask, “Why would you have to do that...?"

I keep an eye contact, he look intimidates.

What should I say, to protect Paris? My family...? My friends...?

Or maybe... myself?

I frown a little, "Cause I need to do everything that's in my power to protect... everyone." 

There is a big moment which not one of us talk.

Neither one of us now what to say.

"Anyway... wanna help me? Or you can just relax, I don't mind." I say to fulfil the silence.

"You don't mind if I sleep a little?"

I look back at him, he does look tired, "Not at all you can take my bed if you want."

He yawns, smile and say, " thanks Marinette, could you wake me up in 1h?"

As he walks towards my stairs I say, "Sure." I turn back to my desks and put some low music  
(Amour plastic: Videoclub) 

I let my hairs out of my ponytails and pull them in a single one.  
I start working on my box when I think about the couch on my door, which I put back in is place.

You know just in case my parents try to barge in, (like they always do...)

Then I will just have to unlock my room.

I look back at were Adrien is to see that he kept his shoes on.   
I roll my eyes and go up to take is shoes off.   
I put them beside my bed.

The time past so fast then after what look like 1 minute I finished my box and my mom call us for supper. 

Wait how much time did I work on this? 

3 hours?!? 

Shit and I was supposed to wake Adrien after 1 hour...  
I got up my stairs to see that he is still asleep. 

Ok, that's kinda cute... 

He's all curled up on himself.

I go on my bed to shake him slightly, "I'm sorry, I didn't see the time past... want some food?"

He get up and I give him his shoes.   
"What time is it ?"  
"7 pm"

His eyes become bigger, "Wait I need to go back!"

"It's ok Natalie already call, I said that they could come pick you up a 9 pm. I said that it's was ok with my parents since it's Friday."

He let out a breath of release.

Then I hear his stomach grumbling.

"Soooo, want to come down eat?"

His eyes sparkle with excitement, for a second he look like a child, "yeah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School start again soon... but it’s ok!! It will be a weird year(s) but I’m sure everything will be alright. Stay safe people! Fighting!! :D


	11. Trap and Taboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why would you need that?? What's in that box that is so important to you?"  
> I look at him stray in the eye and say, "One day I'll tell you... one day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re having a great day y’all! :D

After supper we got back to my room.  
"Hey, wanna test my box?"

He close the trap behind him, look at me and than say, "Oh, you finished it? Yeah, cool, I can test...it"

I place the box on my desks, I made it pink with touch of red and black. 

"Ok so the only way to open it and not trigger anything is with my key..." I say as I point the key that's around my neck, "So good luck opening it!"

I see that he try, but I make sur that there is no handle. 

!Pig! (Phone sound xD)

His phone rang and he go to search for it. As he read his eyes got bigger and say, "What is that...?"

"Hmm, what is it saying?"

"You are currently in presence of an object belonging to D.C.M ... please stand back or a time bomb will go off... and don't forget to smile, you're on camera.... Love -D.C"

He walk back as he's reading.  
"What the hell is that?!?" He say look back and forth at me than he cellphone.   
"The first stage of my security device, there's just two in total for the moment! But don't worry there is no bomb inside. It's just to try to make the person back away"

I show him my phone. We can see a video of him backing from the box looking frightened.

"And with that I also have the phone number, but only if the person have his phone close... but really, who go out without it these days." I say as I close my phone.

"Ok next one!" I open the box with my key, and place my diary in it.   
"Try to grab my diary "  
"I'm not sur I want to-"   
"Don't worry I'm here" 

He walk to the box. He's reticent and his hand shake a little, but is still able to put his hand on the diary . 

A deep voice is heard.

"You play with fire and sometimes you get burn..."

What look like teeth pop up and the box shut around Adrien hand.

He look kinda amazes, "Don't worry I didn't put the last raser blade which would have been right were your hand is. Like that the person wouldn't be able to take her/his hand off!" I say while opening it back so Adrien could take his hand out. 

"Or I would have some DNA... I guess. And I would get a notification on my phone.". He look at his hand still amazes by what my box could do.

"The worse scenario that could happen is that if the person try to run away with it, my room goes on lock down."

"Lock down... how?" He look amaze by what I'm saying.

"You know in movie?"

I can feel the tension in the air.

"...When metal plate block the door and widows? Kinda like that... but mine doesn't call the police though."

"Why would you need that?? What's in that box that is so important to you?"  
I look at him stray in the eye and say, "One day I'll tell you... one day."

Well later that night Adrien went home and I was left alone with Tikki and Wayzz. 

I finally start learning some things about being a guardian, nothing much.

But I decided that if Master suffer the 24h hour test... I should too. Maybe I am delusional or foolish... or maybe both. 

Who knows.


	12. Run and rant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were having so much fun that we didn't see the time go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter! Listen to djadja by Aya Nakamura

Nothing really happened this weekend. 

For the first time there was no akumas. I guess Hawkmoth decides to take a little break... I don't care, at least it give me time to adjust...

And sleep.

Back to school again, same routine.  
I wake up with much more hour of sleep than normal.  
I walk to school, ugh but today we start with a gym class. 

I went to change into my sports clothes which consist of a pink T-shirt and black yoga pants and got out of the changing room fast. I wait close to the teacher for everyone to come out. 

"What are we doing today Mr.?"  
I ask. He look at me like he didn't see me standing there all this time.   
"Um, some jogging"

Oh cool, I kanda like jogging. Not a passion but I have the stamina for it.

When everyone there, he start separating the group in two for who go first jogging. 

Of course, I got sort in the first group with Kim, Alix, Lila, Rose, Alya, Max and Adrien.

As I am warming up I hear Lila say that she is the second fastest girl in the class and gna gna bla bla bleuh.

Let's see if that's true...

The teacher time us anyway. 

I go on the starting line and Adrien come beside me. We smile at each other and then start jogging. 

He look at me and ask, "Are you ok?"  
I look back, "No... we're going too slow"

I start jogging faster, Adrien still following me. I listen to the random playlist of music the teacher put. 

(Djadja: Aya Nakamura)

I pass Lila, while she was "running" with Alya and Alix.   
Adrien still with me.

We are first in line, and I start to lip sing the song that was playing. 

I turn to look at Adrien, he did the same. 

We start laughing while still running, but this time we were sing (or more screaming) the song from the top of our lungs. 

At a moment we pass the other for a second time.

We were having so much fun that we didn't see the time go by.

And like that our class was finished.

After class I clearly saw the hate in Lila face when the teacher said that I had the best time within the girls in my year.

Serve her right!


	13. Gimmik and Gwaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a couple of minutes I take my gym bag and walk to the door, "Hey, by the way, I told you before..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to “Les maisons toutes pareilles” by the Cowboys fringuants!! \o.o/

I wait for everyone to get out of the changing room to start undressing. 

Cause... well being Ladybug have some good side.

Like having a little bit of muscle...

Just a bit.

Heheheh...

But while I was putting back my shirt I hear a locker close rather loudly.

I turn around to see that Lila's there. 

She look mad, I mean I did run faster than her... but is it really what that's all about?

"That's was bold of you to say that the other day."

I look somewhere else with a little smile, "You think?"

"Accusations without any proof and your incredible rudeness are the reasons why nobody can stand you anymore, Maribrat."

I look back at her with my eyebrows up.

"I told you that I would turn everybody against you but now I don't have to do anything..." She smile. Is it really a smile though? 

"...You did it by. your. self."

I start laughing in her face, "Do you really think that? How stupid are you, for real?"

Her smile drop a little, "I didn't need proof. You face talked for you! You're maybe a great liar but you still need some theatre classes"

Now she doesn't smile at all. She is again frowning. But really I thought she would have been a lot smarter. 

"Oh and also, who told you that it wasn't my goal from the start to distant myself from everyone? You don't know anything about me." 

I say while pushing her against a locker. For a while we are staring at each other right in the eyes, "Next time you try to do something... there will be consequences, and not just some warning"

After a couple of minutes I take my gym bag and walk to the door, "Hey, by the way, I told you before..."

She turn to look at me, "...stop frowning you'll get wrinkles."

I walk out to my locker. I didn't get to see her face after I said that... must have been funny.

I took my things for my next class. I need to calm down a bit.

In... and out.

I finally reach my class and Adrien is sitting next to my seat. 

Great... 

I mean I like having someone to talk to, but Adrien just distracts me...

"What are you doing here Mr. Adrien?"  
He look up at me with a bright smile. 

Jeez I think I need some sunglasses...

"I just thought it will be fun to site next to you for once... is that ok?" His smile fall down a little, shit. It's ok I guess... 

"Yeah it's ok, but what will the other think...?"


	14. Sardonic and Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow, are you alright there mister tomato?" I say teasingly. He look at me with big round eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to "Une Luciole sur un high" by Ingrid St-Pierre

Adrien look up at me, "oh, I didn't think this would be a problem..."

Oh poor naive little Adrien. 

I look at the front of the classe than at him again, "You know that being friend with the girl everyone hate will probably make you a target too, right?"

He look down a little sad, "Yeah... but you're fun to be around unlike Nino these day. He just want to spend time with Alya..."

"If you know what you're getting into then I can't stop you from doing it."

I site down next to him and get things out of my bag, "Wow, your way of thinking is impressive..!"

He say with sparks in his eyes.   
"Yeah, I guess..." I laugh a little.

When Lila enter the class, her eyes lock directly on Adrien and me. 

Oh. Oh. Oh. 

I turn to Adrien and whisper, "The fox is coming up, I repeat the fox is coming up..." he look at me a little smile dancing on his lips. "Well received" 

She come to a stop in front of my face than turn to Adrien, "What are you doing up here?" She say with that fake smile. 

Turn towards Adrien with my head on my hand. "Yeaaaaah Adrien~" With a big grin on my face. 

In a matter of seconds he becomes redder than a tomato. He try to say something but he look more like a fish than anything. 

"Wow, are you alright there mister tomato?" I say teasingly. He look at me with big round eye.

And my smile drop. Wow his eyes... the red of his cheek make the green of his eyes even more grass like.

"...Your eyes colour is gorgeous."  
I say still a little in the vape. My comment make him even redder and he hide his face in is hands. 

My smile come back a little. It's as if Lila completely disappear. 

"Why are you hiding? Are you shy ?" I say with a voice that I usually use with kids


	15. Jabber and Jubilant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She open her mouth then close it.   
> She turn around and got back the her place in the front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for being late!! XC I just forgot... then remember... then forgot... and now I’m doing it!!

"Stop it Marinette..." he say with his face still hidden in his hands. 

Cute, cute, cute...

Of course I have to add something, "Why would I? You're so cute with a red face~" I say still smiling.

That when I turn towards Lila. Her face though... it's hilarious!

"What? Want to have a picture?" I say a little annoyed. I mean, didn't she get the message? Like go away! 

"Or do you really have bad hearing?"

She open her mouth then close it.   
She turn around and got back the her place in the front.

I turn around Adrien who finally get his head out of his hands. I smile a little then turn towards the front. 

We didn't say anything before the end of the class. It's not like there was something that needed to be say anyway. 

Sooo yeah... 

Then the diner came around.  
I did the same.   
I went in the back of the cafeteria where there no one to talk to me.  
Except Adrien who site with me. 

"Still following me Adrien?" I say while looking à my phone. 

He look like he was caught doing something bad. Eyes rond and a weird smile on his face. 

"Do you want me to go somewhere else? I don't mind..."

"No, no, no you can stay with me. At least you won't be stuck with these weirdo..." 

I say while looking at the table where Alya and Nino are almost attached by the hips, and where Lila is probably telling Kim how she went to the moon. 

I drink my jus box that I put in my lunch box this morning. 

I look at the enter of the cafeteria where I see Chloé and Sabrina look for somewhere to site. 

"Well look like we're not the only reject..." I say while sipping on my jus box. 

Adrien turn around to see who I'm talking about. But he jump when I scream from the top of my lungs, "Hey Chloé!! Come here!"

"You too Sabrina!"

The both of them look at me a little surprise. They look at each other murmuring something. 

Adrien look at me a little surprise.   
"You just ask Chloé to come site with us...? Why?"

I look at him, "What you need to ask is... why not." I say whole the tow of them walk closer to the table. 

"What do you want Marinette?" Say Chloé.   
"Company. I want company so site with us instead of being alone."


	16. Oblivious and Obnoxious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He say to me in a voice almost not audible, "What did you write Marinette?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Guépard by Squeezie

I mean having more people to talk to is pretty cool.

"What? YOU want company?" Say Chloé with a little bit of sarcasm. 

"Yeaaah. Look we're pretty much reject and so are you so come site with us instead of standing in the entry."

Her and Sabrina look at each other again. " I promise you, I don't bite and I never lie." She look at me suspiciously.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you here alone?" I look at her right in the eyes.  
She site down and put her head in her hands. 

"'Cause there are all kind of bitches in this world..." I respond while siping on my jus box. 

"Right... then let me ask you a question... What was so important in your journal...?"

There is a pregnant silence that last at least two minutes. 

She was looking straight at me. 

I was looking straight at her.

Like in the old cowboys movies.

"That's a secret..." I say calmly. 

She laughs. "Yeah and there go the no lie thing" 

Adrien and Sabrina stand silently beside both of us. 

"If you want me to trust you, you'll need to tell me what was in that journal."

"Oh yeah? And what do I get in return? 'Cause your trust isn't even close to be enough. You'll need to give up your whole life to me." Her expression change. She look scared. 

"What do you mean..?"

"What I mean is that you're not even ready to hear what I wrote inside..."

After that she look a little afraid. 

"What I mean is that I need to know that I can trust you with my life. If not, you'll never know." I murmur to her. 

"'Cause if someone other than me know... it's not just my life that's at risk, it's everyone around me that could perish."

I hear everyone else chatting about their day around us but at the table it's radio silence. It's as if the time stop. 

Me looking at Chloé.

Chloé looking at me.

Probably Sabrina looking at Chloé.

And last but not the least...

Adrien staring with big eyes at me.

He say to me in a voice almost not audible, "What did you write Marinette?"

I look at him with a little panic that rising inside me.

Can I really tell him? 

I mean what if he freaks out and decides I'm not good enough to be Ladybug? 

What if I disappoint him? 

What if he doesn't want me to be his partner anymore? 

What if by telling him I mess up and the whole Car blanc thing start again?

This time will I be able to stop him from destroying everything?

I believe in him...

I want to believe in him!

But what if deep inside I can't fully trust him no matter what I do..? 

"Marinette?" I click back to life.

I look at him right in the eyes. "Only you know what it's all about..."  
I murmur with my voice shaking. I look down at his hand where the black cat ring site.

"...Adrien."


	17. Pariah and Penitent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You."

He follow my gaze and it hit him just like a truck. 

He look back at me, "How did you know?" He murmured...  
I remember that there to other person at the table.

"That you're rich? Easy. Now come on we gotta go makeout in a room." I say while getting up. I look back at Chloé and Sabrina. 

"Tomorrow same place, I'll be waiting for you!" I say while winking at them.

I pull Adrien with me. He follow me still shock by what I just said.

When we're alone in the classroom he kinda snap at me. 

"Marinette... what. was. that?"

I lock the door, put the blind on and go site on top on the teacher desk.

"Which part exactly?"

"You know which one!" He starts to get annoyed.

"Actually I don't! Cause I did say a lot back there." Look right at him in the eye. He come closer to me, "So please enlighten me." 

He look down at me cause I small then him, "The part about my ring." 

"What do you want to know about that? 'Cause I know a lot about it." 

He look falsely amused by my answer, "Oh yeah.?" 

"At least I know more than you." I say I little on the defensive. 

He crosse his arms around his chest.   
"Right than what does it do?" 

"We both know that not a normal ring you have there Adrien, or a normal book you stole from your dad." He froze.

"Who are you?" 

"Is it not obvious?"

The bell ring.

"NO! Really who are you?!?" He start losing it. He look more angry than I ever saw him be. 

I don't respond to his questions.  
He start to get closer to me. I don't even flinch. Does he think that I will be intimidated? 'Cause I would never be.

"Who do you think I am?"

"You not answering my question!!!"

I hear people starting to knot at the door and yell "what going on?" 

"There is only one person who can tell you who I am."

He laughs in my face, "yeah who?"

I see a Akuma coming closer.

"You."


	18. Elucidate and Enigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I look back at my teacher, "Whatever..." I murmur while walking back to the front. Adrien is still under a somewhat shock spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had a great thanksgiving! (If you celebrate it... cause I don’t xD) if not I hope you had a great weekend.

"You"   
I catch the butterfly between my hands. It was right beside his face.

Surprise he close his eyes. I go to the window and open my hand. A white butterfly come out of it. 

Without saying anything I walk past Adrien to open the door. 

On the other side there Ms.Buster and most of our classe. 

"Here come the hell..." I say while going back to my site. 

"Marinette! Adrien! A word outside, please."

I look back at my teacher, "Whatever..." I murmur while walking back to the front. Adrien is still under a somewhat shock spell. 

Ms.Bustier have to call him a second time. This time though he follow us.

In the hallway there's a long silence   
"What were you doing in there?!?"

"Making out?"

Her fury just grow bigger.

"Yeah right, what do you think we were doing in a classroom who as cameras? It's not the best place to f*ck really."

Her face becomes red just like Adrien face when he got angry. 

I mean I know where the camera are. That's why I stayed In the front of the room mostly. 

And nothing to worry there is no mic...

Don't ask why I know that.

"You're being insupportable Marinette. Some time ago you start distancing yourself from other and now you elevate your voice to me?!?"

I look at the ground. Look like my idea work. I just want Ms. Bustier to target me and forgot Adrien.

"Just tell me what your where doing. If you do, I'll consider to not suspending you for a week" 

I think I would like that. A week to think. 

"What were you doing?"

"I was... nothing."

I don't look up. 

"I'll have to suspend you for a week."

"Good." I say while walking back to the class. I enter. There a elephant in the room. I go upstairs to take my things. 

I go to the front of the class and scream "see y'all later bitches!!" as I walk out. 

"Marin-"  
I put my earphones in but still hear the start of what Ms.Bustier was saying.


	19. Decisive and Deft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bravo Marinette! You say you won't stutter anymore and there you are stuttering in front of Cat Noir...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is coming soon!!! (>o~o)>

(Listen to “pas maintenant” by Squeezie)

I can hear the teacher say my name faintly. I don't care. They don't want me here I not gonna stay. 

Stairs? Don't know her. I jump the fence of the second floor and land down perfectly. 

I'm not going home. I'm going to master home. I need to do the 24h thing. It's the best time to do it.

I text my mom say I'll stay at a friends for the next week. If she ask who... I'm just gonna say that she don't know her... 

I know... best excuse.

Well she didn't ask. Thanks mom! 

I need to go take my things through. I hide in a alleyway.

"Tikki?" She get out of my bag. I take Wayzz miraculous off. "Time to transform! Tikki Spot on!" I go on the roof and start to go to the building.   
I don't let anyone see me. 

Well that's what I thought... 

As I turn the corner there is Cat Noir.

Well sh*t... 

Why does he have to be here. He doesn't turn around. I start to back up when...

"Hey there, Ladybug." 

"Sh*t..." I murmur.

I look at him. He staring directly at me. 

"Hey Cat Noir..." 

He know. - She know.

There is a long silence. 

"I-I need to go..." I stutter. 

Bravo Marinette! You say you won't stutter anymore and there you are stuttering in front of Cat Noir...

Without saying anything else I jump on the other roof. 

"She didn't punished you did she?" 

He turn around to face me. There is no surprise in his face. But there is a little smirk. He look down.

"No..." 

"Good-"  
"But she punished you. Why did you do that?" 

There is a micro silence.

"I can afford to have my parents punishing me... you don't"


	20. Kink and Knotty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't stay to listen to the rest of the conversation. I need to go NOW.  
> I go down the the stairs like I do every morning to go to school. Which mean going down as fast as I can.

He look in awe. He open then close his mouth to finally say. 

"What are you gonna do now..?"

"I'm just gonna go on a little vacation..."   
I murmur.

"Don't search for me..." I say looking back at him. I smile a little and go.

I have to go faste. Good thing that people aren't outside today. 

I land on the rooftop of my room. 

I transform back and put Wayzz bracelet back on, "Sorry for that, Wayzz"

He nod. I give Tikki her macaroon.

I go inside. No one... good.

I take my suitcase and fill it with clothes and pyjamas. I go in my bathroom to get my toothbrush and shower things...

I hear movement downstairs. 

Shit. I need to take my boxe. 

I get everything fast. But I take the time to put the box in a bag. 

When I don't hear anything downstairs I go down slowly. Just as I close the front door I hear the phone ring. 

My mom respond to it fast. She wasn't gone...   
I could have been found.

"Hello?.... Yes, I am... what? Marinette?" 

Shit gotta go fast...

I don't stay to listen to the rest of the conversation. I need to go NOW.  
I go down the the stairs like I do every morning to go to school. Which mean going down as fast as I can.

I can't risk being found. 

When I'm outside I heard, "well look who there." I turn around to see Lila, Alix, Kim and... of course Alya. 

I don't even look at them. I just walk away. 

"Where do you think you're going?"   
Say a cringing voice. 

"To the doctor."

"Why?!?"

I stop in front of Lila and look directly in her eyes. 

"Cause I think I'm allergic to your bullshit ah-ah shoo." 

Yes. I did. I sneezed on Lila. Her face is hilarious though. I turn around and start to walk again.


	21. Xenas and XO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now everything seem more complicate. It hard to think positively when everything seem to be against you.

I did hear Lila scream my name. But I just don't care.   
I just need to lose them so I can go the Master's house. 

So I take the long way to Master's.

The air is a little cold but it feel good.

That when I realized that I don't go out often anymore. When I was younger I use to go almost every to the park with my mom.   
That was the good old time. 

Now everything seem more complicate. It hard to think positively when everything seem to be against you. 

Blending myself in the landscape for a while will be good.   
I need to be low profile just in case Lila suspect something about me. 

Not that she that intelligent.   
But who know...  
Maybe she'll just have to open her big trap to have Hawkmoth interests.

Even if it's just rumour. 

Oh. 

I think I lost them.  
Good.

I open the door with the key and close it behind me.

Tikki and Wayzz get out of my bag. I need to change the emplacements of certain things and creat a bed. 

I remember now that Master use to have a portable bed. Kind of like a futon. 

I go get it. When I place it in a corner I place one of my blanket and some other that I found in Master things. I also get a pillow and I place Tikki bed beside mine. 

"There you go Tik's"   
She come closer all happy, "thank you Marinette!" 

I get another one, "I bring one for you too Wayzz if you want to."

I didn't take any snack just a a big supper. I can't get tempted. I will just go to the little market after.

I will have to start tomorrow at 6 am.  
I will have to pass one day and one night without eating...


	22. Abyss And Ad infinitum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that! I need time to continue writing. I’m thinking about posting every two Tuesday.  
> !!!!Christmas near!!! So listen to Nous on croit au père Noël by Alain-François !!!

Listen to “Nous on croit au père Noël " by Alain-François.

I ate so much. I should have stop at some point... 

Lol, right. As if I will spoiled my last meal. 

Ok, that sound worst than what I intend. It's not like I'm gonna die... 

Anyway, now I'm walking around the house. I remark things I never saw before. 

Well. I mean it's not like i have been here often... just when I needed help. 

Now I just have to go home to take the miraculous...

I can't get all emotional. 

I past the night talking with a couple of Kwami.

When I heard my phone ringing I knew who it was.

Yep. 

My mom. 

Should I speak to her?? 

Nahhhhhh. 

She'll maybe be mad when I come home... but heh. 

What will she do?   
Tell me that I can't go out ? 

Thank god! All I ever wanted! 

Imagine! Being able to stay at home and not going out to pretend that I still have friends. 

Alléluia!

And anyway it seem that Hawkmoth took a break from being an annoying ass****. 

Good thing for him... it let me more time to be prepared.

I won't recall my mom. 

I just can not. 

Well I got a message. I will read it later.

I close my phone, I can't have a distraction. I'm prepared for anything. 

You know it was easier than I thought it would be. I never imagined that every time I skipped meal because of Akuma's would have help me. Maybe it's also because I am older then what master was. I wasn't hungry. It's like my body knew that I didn't need distraction. Now that everything is over I still have some time to chill and sleep.

Oh well... I need to go home now. Just when I start to have fun being alone. 

I'm on my way now. It's still early in the morning. I check my phone for the messages send to me. Most of them are my mom's. But one of them is Adrien. It say good luck. It was send a little before I start the ritual.


	23. Conformist and Covert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Marinette..."
> 
> "Leave me alone! I wish I was dead..."

I finally came back home. 

My mom was waiting on the kitchen. I didn't really tried to go up in my room without her seeing me. I want her to see me. I drop my bag on the floor loudly.

"Marinette."

This tone mean nothing good.

"Where were you? I tried to called you for a couple of days now!" 

Wow it didn't felt like a couple of day, more like a couple of hours. 

"I told you I wouldn't come home for a couple of day." 

"No YOU told me you were staying at your friends house! But when I called Alya she say that you WEREN'T there!"

"Yeah? well new of the day mom! I don't have any FRIENDS! Since that girl came to school she did nothing but RUINING my life! And no one believes me!" 

I losing my cool. But at the same time what can I do.

"I believe you-"

"No you don't!!! If you did you would be here screaming at me because I went for a couple of day. You don't trust me."

"Marinette..."

"Leave me alone! I wish I was dead..."

Ok not true. But I wanted to hurt her for some reason...

And like I said before my mom wasn't happy. I mean what can I do? I'll just have to do what she want. 

Weirdly when I got in my bed things weren't at their places. Some clothes i didn't wear for years were on the floor. I go down to see my mom. 

"Hey, mom? Did you search for something in my room?"

She look alarmed, "No why would I do that?" It all click. When I was away, someone broke in. They probably didn't found what they were search for. 

One little thing they didn't know. 

I got my room bugged. Mic and camera almost everywhere. 

I go up in my room with my mom. She ask me what I'm doing. I just check my tap of the last 2 days. 

Well, well, well. Who we got here. 

"I'm calling the police." I say to my mom. She look shock while still watching the tap. 

"But I didn't saw anyone's going in your room?" I look at her while taking my phone. "She don't need to." I point the trap that goes to my balcony.


	24. Sketchy and sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I already planned out something. I can't risk to stay at my house anymore.  
> If not for my, for my parents safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long. I just wanted to sleep in my Christmas vacancy. I try to post more this year \\\O.O//

The police came and took the videos. They say that tomorrow morning they would go search for her in class.  
Of course I went to see it myself.  
I transformed and wait on a roof near school.  
Everyone was entering the school when the police came.  
She was talking with a couple of my classmates.  
Probably saying some more lie for them to like her.  
Not like this is ever going to change.  
People like her will never change.  
Not because they can’t but because they don’t want to change.  
They like the attention and will do anything to get what they want.  
She need to see a doctor and maybe with getting caught entering by offence will do something about it.  
Well I hope so.

Her face was priceless thought!  
She was looking at everyone probably searching for help.  
As if someone would take her defence.  
They admire her but not as in getting arrest by cops.  
I think someone try to help her but move out of the way fast when they saw the police coming.  
Good choice buddy.

Of course Adrien was there, look as shock as everyone else.  
He probably doesn’t understand what happening.  
He look up and stare directly at me.  
My heart skipped a beat.  
I broke it by look at Lila instead.  
When I saw her Getting in the police car I fly away without looking back at Adrien.

At home, I'm still punish like a little a 8 years old, so I won't stay out to long for mom to go see me for whatever reason and find out an empty room.  
That would be bad.  
I don't want to know what would happen...  
But I will have to do it anyway...

Yeah, I already planned out something. I can't risk to stay at my house anymore.  
If not for my, for my parents safety.  
I will go live in master old house for... some time.  
I'm planning to go there tonight...

Sketchy, I know but what can I do.  
After Hawkmoth find out I bug my room and put his minion in jail, he won't be happy.  
He didn't do anything since a moment but I feel that this time is going finish faster then anyone would've though.  
Maybe his plan was to learn about me and do something but how will he be able if I disappear?

And what if it was him who’d kidnapped me...?  
I think I already know who it is anyway. 

When I come back to my room I start putting things in my bags.  
Just some clothes and pyjamas.   
I don't need much I will go buy things in the convenience store close. 

I am really doing it. 

I need to go buy food after souper anyway.  
The only thing is that I won't come back.  
After that I'll need to be extra cautious.  
I planned it all already.  
I'll need to change my apparence to go shopping.  
I don't need to do much...  
Just make myself look older... with like short bleached blond hair... no big deal.  
I’ll need a box of bleach.  
Anyway it's not like people will be searching for me.  
Well my parents will, but I don't think anyone will try.

I hope Adrien will stay out of it.

Master house isn't in a really populated part of the city.  
Good thing for me.  
Somewhere close to la seine with a lot of little shops and old people.  
Perfect place to hide and learn more about miraculous things.

I won't have any contact with anyone for who know how long but I don't care anymore. 

The souper go faster then I would have preferred.  
When going out I say I love you to both my parents.  
Out of the appartement I take out the money they give me and put it in the mailbox.  
I don't want to take their money and maybe like that they will know that I'm ok.

I go out and jump back on my balcony.  
I take my bag and go out for good.

See you later. 

Hopefully sooner than later...

To be continued...


End file.
